brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:VadersTraders
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Darth henry (Talk) 02:06, October 17, 2012 |} Thanks!! Still learning, I have a bit more I want to add to that article, but I want to see if anyone thinks it needs changing first, so I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks for the encouragement!! :) Gonna look at the customs now cause I have a few to add! :D VadersTraders (talk) 05:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC)VadersTraders Dark Turtle Changes No problem! :D They were actually very minor changes compared to what others did with the page ;) Also, did you see the new 2013 images? If not, check them out. 20:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually know about the incident in question, but, if somebody reverted the edits, it was either because they weren't needed for one reason or another, or because the reverter was behaving maliciously. Was the description for the set page or the minifigure page? Those require quite different things, after all. :I saw your most-recent message on Cligra's talk page. Perhaps in the future you should add a WIP template in the page so that people do not accidentally interfere with your work. Of course, people can ignore the template, but it might help.-- 17:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I see. I don't know if there's any policy regarding the undoing of these edits, but I've seen others undo single edits they deemed unnecessary or simply replace them with their own words. Also, for the future, I believe the Work in Progress (WIP) template is . You can see an example if you "edit" (without making any changes, just so you can see the wikia formatting) 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase, which Djgourhan is apparently working on.-- 17:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) AAAHHHH, ok, I see. Guess the "template" part of WIP template confused me. I don't know much about coding, but I know enough to be considered a Padawan though!(enough to make minor edits and changes and stuff hehe). Guess I just learned how to do the WIP! I will make that from now on, probably prevent people from editing my changes before I'm finished in the future! If I make any more edits. Thanks for the instruction! :) :No problem! :) 17:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: AT-ST Pilot Hi, sorry for the late reply. I just replaced a slightly blurry image that was in the gallery of variants with the image that was in the infobox, as it was a sharper picture of the same variant. You didn't do anything wrong, though. ;) 02:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, cool! Thanks! That was my first edit of links and appearances to I was just wondering for future reference, still learning my way about the site! Oh and Thanks for editing my Fav links, those I just kinda typed in before I learned how to do anything on this site! I forgot about them! Thanks! I'll have to look to see what you did! I've been wicked busy and haven't been able to add anything lately, best friend's wedding next weekend/bachelorette tmr... Maid of Honor duties come first! =) I'll be back lurking around here soon, I want to add a lot of appearances I've noticed that are wrong or incomplete to some of the SW LEGO minifigs, I'll get on that soon! Thanks again! VadersTraders (talk) 04:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC)VadersTraders :No problem. :) 21:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Dark Turtle Minifig Hey Vader! I was just wondering if you were at all open to trading your Dark Turtle figure. I have a couple exclusive book figures (including Star Wars) and some Collectable Minifigures doubles. Let me know if you're interested and I'll get you a complete list! :) 22:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Tweeted you. :) 20:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dark Turtle Here's a copy of the relevant conversation: 12:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, so he's known as "Shadow Leonardo" on every other toy model of him (try Googling "shadow leonardo"). Anyone know if he's Leonardo or is he some evil clone or something? (or hasn't he appeared in the show yet?) 04:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) *He's definately Leo. 04:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ** So, merge? 05:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) }} So, there you go. :) Trade? Would you be interested in a complete Wampa to trade for some stuff? A Lego Wampa, new-in-bag never used. Do you have any Ninjago weapons or weapon parts you would trade? (Especially short chains, the new daggers and the new handles.) What other stuff would you have?